Underneath the Mask
by jpnfrk
Summary: Everybody went to help the Sand nin against Seimei except Tenten because she was 'busy' on another mission, but doesn't it make you wonder... jajaja it's XXX and you've been warned... [UPDATE... There's a Uchiha girl in the flashbacks...]
1. Everything's Strange

**W0ot this is a very xxx affair and it seems like it's a rare match too... but I dreamed of this and... well... it was a happy dream... and -cough- we're going to pretend that our panda haired girl is LEGAL and of course I don't own Naruto... -sigh-**

**Oh, and um, I thought this would be a one-shot, but suddenly I couldn't stop writing so… e-n-j-o-y**

**PROLOGUE-**When an unsuspecting Lee greets Tenten after getting back from the last mission, she lashes out at him because it turns out she was the only one besides Sasuke from the Rookie Nine that was left out. In that mission the genin had helped repay their debt to the Sand nin, especially Gaara, by aiding in the fight against Seimei and his minions.

Now now, have you ever wondered what mission Tenten was busy with that she was _**unable **_to go?

**Chapter 1-Everything's Strange**

The Hokage was very pleased with the way Tenten was handling the last missions assigned to her, some of them operating solo. She had noticed the girl had bloomed into a powerful kunnoichi able to execute her missions accurately, in a timely fashion and using impeccable stealth. Of the Rookie Nine, she was usually the least harmed, and somehow had managed to work using a delicate balance between the Hyuuga's no-nonsense approach and Lee's abundant outbursts of training fandom.

And no matter the difficulty of the mission she never complained, except when she was required to deal with loud Naruto or Kiba. Tenten was the quiet type most of the time, preferring to study her options before rushing in. And when she attacked, she loved to make a flashy dance of weapons flying out of her scrolls and getting her targets with fearsome accuracy. And even though she knew she possessed all those great qualities, she felt unsatisfied.

_**'Damn, why did I turn out so plain? They call Sakura beautiful, Ino sexy, Hinata cute, and nobody says anything about my looks. Even Temari gets compliments and lusty eyes, and I don't even get asked out on a ramen date. Should I dye my hair blue or green, or maybe get a haircut... dunno...' **_Tenten kicks angrily at the dirt road on the way to her house while ignoring the tears that threaten to appear.

Her face suddenly turns defiant and she runs to the secluded field somewhat far behind her house where she used to practice when she was a kid. In a flash the trees around the clearing become black, covered with kunai, shuriken, and other varieties of weapons that have rushed out of her scrolls. That brings no relief and she slumps to the floor, crying because she feels there's no way she can ever get Neji's attention. If at least she were of noble blood maybe that would help... _**'I have nothing to offer...'**_

She was grateful the Godaime had respected her wishes to make solo missions to improve her skills. One after the other she had done four and five missions in a row trying to keep herself busy, trying not to thinks too much of her Hyuuga teammate. But Tsunade-sama sensed there was something wrong going on and had Shizune follow Tenten on her way home one day. The young assistant ran for cover as the weapons flew all over the practice field and the girl sank to the floor crying. Unable to come with an excuse to say why she was there, she rushed back to report immediately.

Tsunade-sama got pissed, yelling to the Kamis that why if she was so available to them; they wouldn't tell her what was wrong. _**'I am their friend too, yet they don't tell me anything. Look at Naruto, that proud little brat would never tell me he's head over heels for Sakura, and his teammates are going through similar dramas. They look at me like I'm super old (even though I look this hot) and forget I was their age once, and had to go through similar stuff... aaah my beloved little fools'**_

Shizune giggled at the Hokage's words and suggested they make a mission out of it. Tsunade-sama brightened at the thought and they began looking over the available shinobi profiles. _**'Holy Kami!!, I forgot to tell Tenten that her teammates left yesterday to go and help Gaara. And it's a dangerous mission so I don't think I should send her alone to catch up. So what do you make of this Shizune?' **_The girl looked confused as she handed the Hokage the profile of the only ninja available...

_**'Um, Tsunade, I don't think he's the best choice for this...'**_ Shizune began but the Hokage interrupted _**'If he's all we got, then so be it, anyways he's experienced in handling dramas. Just one look at his team, and I think this should be a piece of cake. Family avenger? check. Spoiled brat? check. Parentless child with something inside? double check. Yep, I think he will do, now call him here at once, we have a damsel in distress.' 'Yes Tsunade-sama' **_Shizune replied as she ran out the door.

Even though it was her free day off, she had gone out to the store at her mother's request to buy some things. On the way she passed by the Yamanaka flower shop, but Ino wasn't there. Out of curiosity she also visited the hospital but no Sakura, and no sign of the others anywhere in the village. It felt too quiet without Lee and Gai's outrageous training techniques, Naruto's compulsive yelling and Kiba's running around with the happy barking Akamaru. Unaware that she was being followed, and not knowing there'd be a reason for it, she walked back slowly.

Back in her room, she took out the different scrolls she has used over the years and strokes them lovingly. In her mind she saw flashbacks of the first time she began throwing a kunai and how she became enamored with the feeling. As she grew up she began collecting weapons and soon enough she figured she had to find a way of using more than just one. She kept her favorite one under the pillow, a wooden kunai with a panda design that her father had brought at a fair for an insisting little girl.

She smiled warmly at the thought, but her eyes started to burn again. Before she flew out the window, she grabbed a scroll that she never used because it was large, heavy, bulky and dangerous. Back at the clearing she opened it ever so slowly and examined the symbols that described the contents within. _**'I will try to master this one, no matter the cost' **_she swore as she bit her finger knowing well that not handling the scroll correctly could end her life immediately.

_**'I don't care!!!'**_ she screamed rebelliously at the wind before the blood on her finger released the seals in scroll _**'Nobody cares anyways, It's always Tenten this and Tenten that, but never a compliment, never have I heard anyone say that I'm even okay-looking. I don't have Byakugan vision, and I don't have Lee's endless stamina. I don't have Ino's silky hair nor Sakura's cool eyes nor Hinata's cute smile nor Temari's curves and I have to suffer for it because I'm not good enough for him?...' **_her voice trailing off, her hand began to descend slowly towards the scroll.

When she saw Kakashi-sensei casually walking towards her with his signature_** 'Yo' **_salutation, it was too late, her finger had made contact. In slow motion she saw as countless weapons seemed to erupt out of the scroll in all directions. She tried to scream and tell him to run away but her voice didn't come out as she felt herself choking on blood. She glimpsed the nearby trees falling and when she looked at her right hand with an iron needle through it she became nauseated and unconscious.

Kakashi surveyed the level of destruction around the clearing and realized that if he hadn't used Sharingan on time, both of them would have died. Thousands of weapons had rushed out of the scroll with the only purpose of leveling the terrain in a large radius and succeeded. Tenten, like most of the Rookie Nine, was dangerous when out of control. He looked at her unconscious figure, moving out of her face the strands of hair that grazed her cheek and mentally remarked how different she looked with her hair loose.

He stopped himself at the thought. He knew he was younger than his counterparts, but still way older that Tenten. And besides he had always seen the girl with a bit of pride and a sense of admiration. She was such a hard worker, and she was able to withstand the arrogant Hyuuga, the hyper Lee and a very annoying Gai-sensei. So how could he see her as anything more than a kid? His eyes widened as he whispered in shock_** 'With her hair down, she looks just like... Iku-chan, one of my favorite characters from Icha Paradise!!'**_

He felt the shame burning his cheeks as his body reacted to his realization. Trying to keep himself together he tried to objectively survey the damage the girl had sustained. One of her hands was impaled with a needle, but everywhere else she only seemed to be scratched. Even so, it worried him that there was a bit of blood on the side of her mouth. _**'This looks a bit more serious than expected, so let's rush you to the hospital before those wounds get infected' **_and with that picked her up and rushed off.

On the way to the clinic he was painfully aware of the friction her body was making against his. Through tears in her uniform's fabric he noticed her breasts moving to the rhythm of his movement. He cursed the kamis for seeing that and tried to look only ahead, but soon enough he was staring again as she moaned softly in her unconscious state. He didn't want anybody to notice how bodily affected he was so he carried her low in his arms to hide the tent and when they lay her on a hospital bed he stayed by her side until his groin went back to normal.

The medical nin told him she had sustained some serious internal injuries and they suspected only the Hokage would be able to heal her. Taking full responsibility for the kunnoichi's injuries, Kakashi rushed to Tsunade's office. _**'She WHAAAAAAT???' **_yelled the Godaime in a mix of sadness and disappointment. _**'And what exactly where YOU doing, Hatake Kakashi? Wait.. Don't tell me, you were reading the damned perv book, weren't you?' **_she continued yelling.

_**'With all due respect,' **_offered Kakashi, _**'I abandoned the book the moment I saw her about to release the scroll with teary eyes and popped in front of her, only it was too late because she had already released the seals. With the Sharingan I was able to deflect most of the weapons and grabbed her, making a run from the destructions she summoned. Still, I do not believe I have acted wrong, but if you believe otherwise, I take full responsibility' 'Damn right you will' **_she threw back.

The Hokage's face remained stern, but inside she smiled a bit, knowing Kakashi would rather die than see one of his shinobi harmed. She softened her tone a bit and had Kakashi explain what the medical nin suspected. Without much ado, she took a sip of sake and rushed to the hospital. Shizune began to clear out the Tsunade's desk, but felt her cheeks flush as she noticed that Kakashi still stood there. He didn't move and she wondered if he was staring at her, but when she was about to say something, he had disappeared and her heart sank.

Kakashi sat on the hospital roof and wondered how everything had turned out so strange. First off, his mission to look after Tenten was weird, then she acts rashly and ends up hurt, then the Hokage accuses him of slacking off and now he had an uncomfortable time alone with Shizune. She had always been kind to him, and he always wondered if they could ever hit it off, but he doubted she'd ever get a break from her boss in this lifetime. He chuckled at the thought and automatically reached for his Icha Icha Paradise book...

_**'She's just a genin' **_he reprimanded himself,_** 'not quite a full woman yet like Kurenai or Shizune herself. Just a kid, and you should stop thinking she's anything like Iku-chan, after all, she's probably never seen a guy naked. And maybe she hasn't been kissed either by the look of her rantings... but her time will surely come soon, though I doubt Neji will be the lucky guy... I wonder if Tsunade will be able to restore her fully so I arrange a mission for just the two of them and see what happens' **_he smiled evilly and went home.

**Sooooo… what do you think? I'm trying to give Tenten the sexy edge no one gives her credit for and to show that Kakashi can be vulnerable too… but will he give in? READ on!**


	2. The Running Game

**The temptation continues... w0ot you'll see... **

Kakashi knew Tenten would propably all lonely in her hospital room. All her friends were out on a mission so the only visitors she'd get would be her parents, and it wasn't likely they'd stay over all day. So he figured the least he could do was drop by for a visit and try to find out why she had acted so irresponsibly yesterday. But before all that, Tsunade-sama had called for him, and she was one heck of a short-tempered Hokage not to be messed with, after all she wasn't one of the three Sennin for being cute.

_**'Kakashi Hatake, let me inform you that your mission isn't over yet...'**_ she said in a menacing low voice _**'if fact, it seems it has just begun. Now, yesterday's operation was a success and Tenten's recovery skills have surprised me to the point that she could be out of the hospital by today. But, I want you to stay with her and based on your opinion I will let you decide how much longer she should stay. Dismissed!!'**_

He peered in the window and saw the girl sleeping. The night able next to her was empty and he remembered how Sakura would always bring flowers to her teammates. He watched for a little bit her soft breathing and couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she looked with her hair down. Feeling a pang of guilt in his gut, he flew to get some fruits and maybe a flower or two if they didn't look too romantic.

When Tenten woke up around midday, the first thing she saw was a ninja sitting at the end of the room, face buried in a copy of Icha Icha Paradise. _**'Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?'**_ inquired the still groggy girl. _**'Yo'**_ he did his signature salutation and stood by her side._**'And who... who... brought those...' **_her finger trembled slightly as she pointed to the beautiful bouquets on her night table. He really had outdone himself _**'Um, well, they look pretty don't they? Makes you wonder... but um, yeah the best one is this one!!' **_He placed a bouquet made with fruits in her hands and disappeared.

She froze realizing that by the way he was smiling sheepishly that it was likely he had brought all of those bouquets. Her own cheeks flushed crimson and she half-sat in bed, shocked and unbelieving. She didn't even notice the nurse that tapped her arm gently and fussed over her condition._**'I never knew he could be so nice... why? Him of all people, I mean he's like old and stuff and he's single but still... Ooouch!!' **_she snapped out of it when the nurse pinched her arm really hard.

For the next few hours Kakashi sat right outside the window, hearing the activity that went on in the room with the nurses visiting every thirty minutes and fussing over the girl. As night fell, Tenten became fed up with the annoying medical attention and her curiosity was getting the best of her. She would go and ask Kakashi directly who had brought all those bouquets and the yummy fruits. She assumed if he hadn't brought them , teh he'd dure ly know who did, and she wanted to hear the answer straight from his mouth. She had felt his familiar chakra by the window, and resolute on making him an accomplice of her escapade, she put on the cobalt dress her mom had brought earlier that day she smiled thinking that was her mom's idea of a jokeput the .

Even though he could feel her pacing to and fro, he didn't think she'd fly out the window, kiss him lightly on a cheek murmuring_** 'thank you, but **__**don't try to catch me' **_with a mischievous smile on her face. He was shocked and had to admit he didn't immediately recognize her in a dress and her hair loose. He put the book away, looked in the room window just to make sure and sped after her, after all it was his responsibility.

Even though she was wearing a dress, that was no obstacle for her speed._**'Why am I feeling warm and fuzzy inside? I never thought a chase could feel so exciting, but I know that as soon as he catches up it's over. And even though he's been all around Konoha he won't be as familiar as the kunnoichi who grew up playing in the forest near my house. If only I could get there fast enough...' **_Tenten thought, feeling as excited as when she got her first weapon scroll.

Kakashi felt as if he were dreaming. It was as though he was chasing Iku-chan, her hair at the wind's mercy and her dress occasionally giving him a tempting peek. By the way she was going around zigzagging he knew she wasn't really running away, and more like playing cat and mouse with him. And he acknowledged that if he wasn't so enamored with the sight of the fleeing kunnoichi, he would've caught her the instant she flew out the window, but he just couldn't help himself. Anyways, soon enough she would slow down and then he'd take her back to the hospital.

Tenten sighed with relief when she reached the forest familiar to her and no longer heard the sounds made by her pursuer. But no sooner had she jumped off a tree and he caught her. His arms were wrapped firmly around her waist and she could feel his breathing in the back of her neck. She leaned her head back towards his chest and closed her eyes saying nothing. He stood motionless and speechless at the turn of events, letting her body lean against his.

When he felt the growing heat between their bodies turn unbearable, he let go of his grip and started to ask _**'Tenten... you have some expla...' **_but she cut him off, turning around and putting a finger to his lips. Then with a hand at his chest she slowly walked around him, eyeing him as if he were prey. _**'You wouldn't deny a fellow shinobi a hug, would you? I only want you to hold me close to you in silence, that's all I need and if you won't comply then I'll understand, but if that's the case then please leave'**_ she said in a low serious tone

He knew the Godaime would have his head if he left her alone, but he knew that staying might be troublesome too. Already he knew his young man had begun to wake up at the sight of the kunnoichi in silky attire._**'How can I hold back when she stares at me so maliciously and I can't help but notice how beautiful she looks with her hair down, in a dark blue dress and...'.**_ Kakashi began to feel bewildered not knowing what to do, women were his weakness, but to have one look like Iku-chan, he felt like the final blow had been dealt to him, so she had the upper hand.

Unaware of her advantage, Tenten assumed that if he hadn't tried to talk her into going back it was because he was okay with holding her. He became drunk with the scent of flowers the ones he took her in her hair. He acknowledged her strength but somehow in his arms she seemed so fragile and helpless. Feeling no rejection from him, she began crying quietly while he wondered what to do to make her feel better. Asking forgiveness from the kamis he held her face in one hand and and with the other moved down his mask so that their lips could meet.

She had no time to react shocked, the warmth of his kiss was maddening enough. In her mind all kinds of what-if scenarios popped up and she imagined being surprised by ANBU, the Hokage, Neji and half of the village while she grinned triumphantly boasting that she had felt Kakashi's lips on her own. But her body wasn't interested in childish play-pretends and instead she felt a strong longing to melt with him. Instinctively she undid his head protector while her eyes remained closed, focusing only on his magical kiss.

He heard the metal hit the floor as her hands lost themselves in his hair. It had been a while since he had last been in the midst of so much passion. _**'Maybe there's some lust too'**_, he reasoned _**'but I'm just going to have to cool off, and stop corporal contact or else I won't be able to hold back, but damn... wait, no, she's under my protection, and no one said anything about misbehaving so... AHHH I don't know what to do, I'll let her do as she pleases and... no, no, no Kakashi Hatake, you won't give in...'**_

He gently broke off the kiss, and when he opened his eyes he looked into two teary dark pools shining in the moonlight. _**'Damn, she looks so beautiful' **_he thought while ungluing her body from his own little by little. Not wanting to stop what had already begun, and wanting to feel his aroused self hard against her again, she began to remove a strap of the dress as if intending to take it off. He immediately reacted by stopping her hand from continuing, but the moment he touched her bare shoulder he knew it was too late.

She took his hand off her shoulder and kissed his hand tenderly, and then she slid those fingers over her soft lips. He stared in disbelief and utter shock took over when she playfully licked his fingers. Women _KNOW_ how to render a man powerless, and they must all instinctively _KNOW_ how a man reacts when she starts sucking gently on his fingers while he looks on. That was really too much for the copy ninja to take, no amount of concentration or guilty thoughts could stop him now from wanting to make her his... nothing.

In a flash, he replaced his fingers with his lips while his hands picked her up, legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He kissed her passionately, loving the feeling of her hair caressing his face. But internally his thoughts fumbled over what to do next. _**'You could have her here, right now... but I respect her and it wouldn't be fair to take away her virginity in a place like this... she'd probably enjoy it... yeah now, and regret it later... then take her someplace nice, yeah there are plenty of... erm, places... sure and no one would recognize us and no one would tell the Hokage and no one would claim I'm a pedophile and have me hanged...'**_

Even though she was no expert in kissing, (in fact this was her first real kiss) she could imagine the kind of things going on through his head. She knew that being found out could be disastrous, she knew she didn't want this feeling to stop and she knew that if the next move wasn't towards a bed, this scene would not have a continuation. She broke off the kiss this time, got off him and picking up the head protector she whispered; _**'Um, I'm enjoying this but... maybe this isn't the right time or place...' **_she continued in the cutest sad tone _**'so, since you've been so kind to me, would you just, like, walk me home and we can pick this up another time, or you know, think things through first...' **_Oh yeah, women ARE evil, no doubt about it if I say so myself, jijiji

As they were nearing her house, and to make sure nobody saw him not trying to retrieve the escapee patient, he performed an invisibility jutsu around a large radius. If anybody was in, or near her house, they wouldn't be able to see or hear them until he released it. She wasn't sure what he had done, but hoped it went according to her evil plan. Back in her room, they began to put away all the scrolls she had left strewn on the floor and he even helped arrange the bed. They smiled at their efforts and she giggled cute which made him weak again.

He turned around to leave but she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head onto his back. In an instant his body revived the heat that had coursed through him in the forest and he began to loose will power. She felt his body going tense and wondered what it was that she had to do next, but her lack of experience didn't help. Then she remembered that some time ago Kurenai-sensei had gathered the girls and told them stories about men. Perhaps she was inexperienced, but not naive, she reasoned.

Her hands descended in two paths down his waist under the vest, feeling the topography of his lower front. When the tips of her fingers caressed a mountain she gasped instinctively and smiled. He stood still like two soldiers, disciplined, unmoving and stiff. _**'But how much longer of this delicious torture can I withstand before I turn around and devour her whole?'**_ he pondered. Suddenly her arms disappeared and before he could turn around he heard the dress fall to the floor...

**UH-OH… bet you're dying to find out, eh? evil laughter echoes throughout the website **


	3. The Addiction

**Oh heck, you're going to hate me when you see the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter…**

_**'Kakashi calm down, ponder the situation objectively. You are in a room with a naked girl, Gai's pupil no less. Your feet refuse to move, but you've been able to control yourself for the most part. Since you haven't seen her naked yet, you can still make a run for the window... and you can talk to her when she puts some clothes on and ties her hair as usual... yeah now move it!!'**_

Tenten's hands began to unzip his vest while he stood silent and unmoving. She wondered if she was doing things wrong and he wasn't saying anything to avoid hurting her feelings, but she wanted to see where things would end and continued. She removed his head protector again but this time placed it gently on the floor. As she wondered how to take his shirts off, he suddenly pulled them and the mask over his head, leaving his muscular back to her. With a finger she gently traced each of the many scars in her view and wondered if kissing them would have an effect on him.

He liked her soft fingers caressing his scars, some older than she, but her lips against his skin was driving him crazy. Her delicate hands reappeared in his view to undo his pants and almost unconsciously he placed his hands over hers to guide the action. Then he skillfully removed his sandals using his toes and discarded the shuriken he kept hidden in his briefs. He felt her naked skin press against him and he knew that there was no turning back now, he knew what she wanted and he was powerless to deny her. She only had to say the words and he would disappear, but she remained silent.

'_**You got yourself into this, and only you can get out of it… but I can't help it…you're already naked, he's almost too and you're thinking about giving up? No no, you're never afraid and this is no time for cowardice… his lips… his kiss… jajaja you felt his mouth against yours already and now you know that his mouth is far from deformed, on the contrary, it's perfectly formed, soft and gentle and addictive… but what if my kissing sucks… now isn't the time for insecurities you know, so what's it gonna be, you quitting?'**_ she smiled confidently.

Tenten felt him turning around and her mouth opened in astonishment when she saw his beautiful muscular body bathed in moonlight. She eyed him hungrily, admiring his silver hair and again caressing and kissing all the scars she found. His hands, unable to keep still began to gently stroke her long dark hair. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly, he in turn looked skyward praying to the kamis, but for deliverance or gratitude he didn't know.

In the midst of their mutual caresses, he picked the girl up and gently placed her on the bed. He assumed it was her first time and decided to take the lead. Even if she begged for it, he'd make sure first that her body were ready to welcome his intrusion. Her heart melted as she looked into his eyes and saw only kindness, with no visible sign of lust. And she couldn't help but notice that he was treating her as if she were something fragile and precious. And he was, because he knew the importance of a girl's first time.

For a moment she smiled at him, her hands dancing around the man towering above her, and then their lips met for a very slow long kiss. She could swear feeling heat radiating off him and warming her up all over. He knew that he'd have to take it slow, to make this meaningful and enjoyable for her. Suddenly his lips departed on a journey from her mouth to the hollow of her neck, where she involuntarily moaned softly as his tongue danced around.

Next his lips and tongue traveled to her nipples, sucking and licking one while gently squeezing the other. Her hands pulled his face somewhat upwards so she could see him hungrily sucking her and saw that he smiled while at it too. As the overwhelming wave of new sensations flooded her, he felt her body under him beginning to tremble slightly with anticipation. While entertained with her breasts, his unoccupied hand began to caress her inner thighs.

His hand explored her nether regions and she shifted a bit when his fingers found her warm and moist entrance. Mentally he kept himself under control and didn't automatically go for it. His hand moved about but didn't intrude and she moved her hips ever so slightly to increase contact. His other hand slipped behind her and lost itself in her hair while his mouth melted into hers. Then ever so slowly, a finger slipped inside of her.

She stiffened at first, bewildered by the sensation. She had explored herself before, but to have his firm strong finger enter was a different story altogether. Gradually a second, then a third joined the first and she moved her hips to meet his intrusion. He felt his fingers get more and more bathed with each entry, and savored every soft involuntary moan that escaped her. Her body gleamed in the moonlight as pearls of perspiration adorned her.

He knew it was time to begin what she had wanted all along. Skillful as always, he was able to remove the last of his clothing as they kissed while his fingers danced inside her. She felt the warm new member touch her tummy and she guessed foreplay was pretty much over. She had always heard that the first time hurts, even for kunnoichi in top physical conditions, and wondered if she's be able to take it. But she was resolute on finding out what it all of it feels like.

As he slowly positioned himself for entry, she wrapped her arms around him, making the corporal gap between them almost nonexistent. He entered just the very tip and she drew in a sharp breath. To make sure the penetration wouldn't be deep he repositioned the legs by his waist and pushed them somewhat lower. She looked at him wondering why he had moved her so, but said nothing and merely waited to see what would happen next. Then a hand at her hip and the other in her hair, he pushed himself further in, carefully observing all her reactions.

She closed her eyes and ground her teeth together when she felt an unfamiliar sharp pain coursing through her body. She smiled guessing that was the famous first time shock and realized she could bear it in exchange of all she had enjoyed already. He began to withdraw and she experimentally contracted her inner muscles which made a moan escape his lips for the first time. He kind of missed feeling that squeeze and it showed on his face. They smiled at each other in complicity and he felt relieved that she seemed to be enjoying his intrusion.

To her naive surprise, he withdrew almost completely, only to suddenly, though somewhat slowly, reenter. He repeated the process several times and she began to feel a different kind of pleasure blossoming in her entrails. Inside her head she kept repeating to herself that she never wanted him to stop no matter what. Out of nowhere she grabbed his ass and stabbed herself deeply with him. He stared stunned while she recovered mentally from the electrical current that had raced through her. He couldn't help but grin idiotically pleased that she had made a move out of her own initiative, a real turn-on for him.

He went as deep as she had ventured and noticed how her back arched somewhat instinctively while a soft moan escaped her lips. His thrusts became deeper and steadier as her body continued to move under him. As soon as this mission is finished, he'd rush to the nearest shrine to and take a nice offering for the kamis that were allowing him to taste and be this kunnoichi's first. Keeping in mind this was her first time, he surmised she wouldn't be ready for his full length, but the girl did something that almost broke her insides.

She had been carefully observing his thrusts and noticed he wasn't entering her completely. She memorized his rhythm and when he least expected it; she moved her hips and clashed against his thrust. He felt the collision inside and with one look at her he knew that the cervix had suffered a pretty blow. Her eyes became watery and she bit her lower lip trying to withstand the sudden pain that she had brought on herself. He started to withdraw but she shook her head and squeezed him like before, again a small moan escaping him.

He smiled knowing that she was trying her hardest to be strong and suspected that ending things now would be traumatic for her. Instead, he decided, he'd have to make the rest of their interaction delicious enough so that she'd forget the pain she just now experienced. He slowed his rhythm and kissed her tenderly while wiping the tiny tear that escaped her. He laughed internally amused that women were always so interested in having a man completely inside them even if he doesn't necessarily fit.

She was convinced he was being an awesome gentleman and he was nothing like the insensitive ninja Kurenai-sensei had warned the girls about. Those bad lovers would take no consideration for their partner and would pound them mercilessly without even taking the time to know anything about them. She had told them that in the case of rape or wanting to be mischievous, contracting the inner muscles would make the man loose control momentarily. With that in mind, the kunnoichi hoped she'd be able to pleasure him and make up for her lack of experience.

Small grunts and moans escaped him as she squeezed him from the inside again and again. He couldn't kiss while she tortured him like that and had no choice but to look at her cute mischievous smile while she continued to squeeze. Forgetting her inexperience, he began to thrust faster each time, and she began to loose sense of time as her head swam in pleasure. She contracted her muscles and kept them that way making it tighter for him which drove him wild. She was already tight for him, and by making the space smaller she was taking him to heaven and back.

No longer was she moaning but screaming in pleasure. The bed shook in all the commotion and the sheets under her became wet with their sweat and her over flooding juices. He felt he couldn't stop now and only her command could tear him away from the incredible feeling that coursed through his whole body. He closed his eyes enraptured by the pleasure she was giving him and concentrated on keeping his rhythm steady. It was a hard task given that the squishing sounds were driving him crazy and he heard himself grunt in pleasure more than a couple of times.

Suddenly she started crying out that she felt she was about to explode and wanted him to break her. He was also feeling he was about to burst soon and thrust faster and faster, his body requesting that both bodies explode together. He wanted indeed to break her, to melt with her, then hold her close as while she gets to taste for the first time the wonders of an orgasm after release. He had been concentrating so hard on his performance that he hadn't noticed his eyes had been closed for some time and now he really wanted to see her expression when they came. As he opened them, he committed a mistake he would forever regret. Against his will, the words slipped his mouth... _**'SHARINGAN!!'**_


	4. The Uchiha Girl

**Sumimasen, left u in suspense but college can be a pain so... Here is the update... e-n-j-o-y**

Fifteen years ago, Kakashi met a young woman that would forever change his life. His memories of her usually remained buried but her death he would never forget nor forgive... Uchiha Mai.

A few years ago he had lost both of his teammates and as a way of grieving he would take the most dangerous assignments. The Hokage knew what his genius ninja was going through and seeing him so withdrawn and isolated, decided that it was time to help him get over his loss. After coming up with some ideas, he called for the copy ninja. _**'Hatake Kakashi, I am disturbed by your 'loner' behavior. A young guy like you should be socializing around, having fun in missions, instead you insist on taking dangerous mission by yourself and rejecting your peers. It is for that reason that I will assign you a different kind of mission this time. You will help Iruka, making sure that everything goes smoothly during the Chuunin exams. If you have no questions, you are dismissed'**_

The copy ninja nodded and disappeared. To him, being assigned to babysit shinobi sounded like a stupid idea. He would much rather take on difficult missions all by himself and train all he could to keep his mind occupied. He knew he needed much practice to master his sharingan eye. On the last mission he had lasted only fifteen minutes, and nearly collapsed after the copy technique. He was learning the hard way since the proud members of the Uchiha clan had pretty much refused to train the shinobi that had an eye of one of their own.

He was annoyed by his new mission, but smiled knowing the only good thing about it was helping Iruka. Both of them had hanged out several times and he suspected that his teammate Rin had a crush on the Academy 'sensei'. He remembered seeing her fuss over the way she looked when she came back from a mission if she thought she might cross Iruka's path. His eyes became watery as he remembered the cute talented Rin. Looking back he knew that he had been very lucky to have wonderful teammates.

And how could he ever forget Uchiha Obito. That boy taught him so much about true friendship, teamwork, gratitude and humility. He visited his grave all the time to thank him for his parting gift and always swore he would never forget; they would always be together. But many had lost someone dear during the Third Great Shinobi Wars and his grief multiplied last year when he learned that Rin had gone off on a mission by herself and perished in the Land of the Earth. He had been so arrogant and cold and yet they had loved him unconditionally.

His thoughts were interrupted by the cheerful Iruka when they met on the street. _**'Hey Kakashi, I heard we're going to work together for the Chuunin examinations. You ready to see some nice matches?'**_ Absentmindedly, Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. He was doubtful he would encounter any gifted children like he was, since he became Genin at 5, Chuunin at 6 and Jounin at 13 years of age. Iruka, now 16 like himself, had recently become Chuunin but due to his popularity the Hokage had decided to let him lead the examination though the ones in real control were Jounin way older than both young men.

_**'How about we celebrate with some ramen at you-know-where?'**_ Iruka beamed. _**'You and ramen, so obsessed as always, your treat I'm guessing?'**_ Kakashi sneered. _**'Aww you're so stingy, but yes it's my treat and afterwards we can talk about the shinobi that will be participating this year...' **_Iruka continued talking all the way to the ramen shop while Kakashi's head was occupied with sad thoughts. Were it not for the free food he would've ditched.

A few days later, when Kakashi and Iruka entered the examination classroom all the young kunnoichi swayed at the sight of the two handsome young men. They in turn ignored the whispering and began to read out the instructions to the written exam. Kakashi watched bored as the participants used the usual copying techniques to get the answers to the test but the only thing that surprised him was when he realized he was suddenly trapped in some sort of genjutsu.

He stood on a lonely hill, and the sun was setting before him, coloring the sky in shades of red and auburn. Then the wind began to whispering, _**'If you wish to live, then share the test answers with me, will you not?' **_Kakashi looked around but only saw nature around him. When he tried to walk his feet seemed petrified and as he intended to activate the Sharingan the wind spoke again. _**'I looked inside you, but you seem not to know the answers, what a waste.'**_ He suddenly found himself in the room again and nobody seemed to have noticed what happened.

He began looking at each and every one of the students to see if he could find the one that had cast the strange technique on him. That wasn't normal genjutsu he assumed, but what disturbed him was how helpless he had felt. No one seemed to be looking at him, no one looked particularly suspicious, and anyways who would waste such a technique for a stupid written exam? He remained watchful but never found the culprit in the classroom. Later during the matches he only paid attention to see if he could identify the assailant.

An unlikely kunnoichi caught his attention during one match. She was beautiful, skilled and arrogant. She was fighting her opponent, a heavy taijutsu user, with her eyes closed, dancing as she dodged every blow and smiling gleefully while at it. Her long red hair flowed after her and he found himself staring, enraptured by the beauty before him. When her opponent's concentration began to falter, she jumped backwards into a wall, and using her chakra, positioned herself in a pouncing position.

Her opponent trembled as the girl opened her yellow cat-like eyes and smiled evilly. Barely audible she whispered _'sharingan' _and the iris became red as the trademark Uchiha blood limit activated. Everybody saw her lips move, but no one heard what she said. Suddenly the young man she was fighting closed his eyes and reached for a kunai. No one knew that he was trapped in her technique, and that she had total control of what he was seeing and of his actions.

Inside his head the young man saw in fast forward how he had won the match, but upon arriving to his house something possessed him. His clothes were stained with the blood of the kunnoichi and he found himself addicted to the smell. Then with a single kunai he murdered his family and all of his neighbors, even going as far as attempting to lick from the pools of blood. Then a voice in his head told him, _**'Their blood or your sacrifice? There's always a choice. You could stop the beast from possessing you.'**_

Everybody saw as the terrified young man reached for a kunai and stabbed his hand with it, as if somehow trying to wake up. A jounin from the Hyuuga clan called out to the medical nin saying that there was a strange chakra hovering all around the young man and that it seemed as if it was about to devour him. Upon hearing that Kakashi flew down to the arena and barely managed to stop the young man as he intended to fatally stab himself. As the medical nin took over, the announcer declared the girl won and she fell off the wall as they called out her name: Uchiha Mai.

It was considered rare if not nearly impossible for a female to carry the Uchiha blood limit. To make matters more interesting the girl did not belong to the main family and as such no one paid much attention to her, not even when she was orphaned some years ago. She had managed to survive by using her abilities, catching wildlife in the forest and using her mind reading abilities to learn from other clan members what they had been taught at the Academy. Then at the time of the Chuunin registration she blackmailed one of the committee members who had stolen a scroll for his wife.

But now she lay nearly helpless after her victory was announced. Her technique sucked too much chakra out of her, but she believed that her performance might force the clan to finally acknowledge her. Main family or not, she was a sharingan user and as such she believed she deserved at the very least some form of respect so they'd stop calling her the _'Hermit Monster_'. Tears of rage escaped her as she remembered how the clan members humiliated her and blinded by such sadness she didn't see the young shinobi that stared at her intently as the medical nin took her away.

_**'Such murderous intent, and she's our age' **_Iruka commented as he read the kunnoichi's profile. He and Kakashi were gathered with a few other superiors discussing whether they should allow her to remain participating or not. They discussed the way she entered the exams and observed the young man she attacked was alive. But at the end of the discussion they concluded that they couldn't disqualify her because she had 'allowed' her opponent a head start and there was no evidence of deliberate cheating.

_**'Well then, if that's all, then I would like to assign a sharingan user to watch her every move. I'll send you Kakashi, because I somehow suspect that the Uchiha would be inclined to get rid of her.' **_As one of their superiors ordered Kakashi to go, Iruka placed a hand at his shoulder and wished him luck. At the infirmary behind the fighting area, the copy ninja felt suddenly reluctant to go see the girl. Then an upset medical nin met him at the door and complained about how the girl's chakra was acting as a shield around her and none of them seemed to be able to help.

_**'And who are you?'**_ said the girl in a low yet defiant voice as he entered. _**'Unfortunately I'm your new babysitter.' **_He said flatly and after a while she asked _**'That's it? You just declare you're my babysitter and comfortably sit there as if you had been invited?' **_She stared angrily as he shrugged his shoulders, pretending to be uninterested in her. But a soon as he heard a whisper, he reacted by activating sharingan and declaring so out loud. She stared in disbelief as she noticed that he was looking straight at her with his head protector lifted and a red orb ready to copy her technique.

_**'You are not Uchiha so why do you...' 'That's none of your business'**_ he cut her off then continued in a more controlled tone _**'Get this straight, I'm pretty annoyed that instead of doing missions assigned to my Jounin rank I'm stuck here babysitting a rude and troublesome Genin girl'**_ At the mention of the word '_girl'_ in such a condescending tone, her chakra began to increase at a scary rate. He watched amused as she lost her temper and breaking her concentration he laughed saying _**'With such temper, what a waste of looks. If you're dying or plotting against the village, I'll be right outside.'**_

No one had ever given her a compliment. Up until their death her parents had called her plain and sometimes seemed to envy her abilities. Everybody knew she was a beauty, a 'wild one', short-tempered and dangerous. After her parents died in a landslide accident, she had pretty much kept to herself, and the few people that knew her whereabouts where those she bullied with her mind techniques.

And there she was now, in an infirmary bed, puzzled whether she should feel good about the ninja's compliment or not. The moment he had walked into the examination room she had chosen him as a victim seeing that he seemed disturbed and uneasy. But now she had to admit that even though he was easy prey back then, the way he spoke as he exited the room had left her shocked. A childish desire took over and she decided that she wanted that guy to herself, to possess and control and break his will as much as she liked, because no one was allowed to talk that way to Uchiha Mai.

**Oh wow, this has turned quite complicated hasn't it? And yes, she's my character exclusively and I'm telling you, Itachi wasn't the first one to think of wiping out his entire clan...**


	5. The Secrets

**He knows she's dangerous, she thinks she could control him and perhaps she can, but there are things they don't know...**

Outside the girl's room, Kakashi smiled to himself. He had never been so amused making someone mad at him, but he just couldn't resist the temptation. And there were so many things about her that he liked and hadn't seen in the village girls so far. First off her long fiery red hair was driving him nuts, her yellow cat eyes, her luxurious milky skin, her shapely figure, her defiant personality and the short temper. It sounded like an entertaining challenge to him and after all she was an Uchiha so maybe if he pissed her off enough he'd be able to copy her techniques. His thoughts were interrupted by a worried Iruka.

_**'Kakashi, how is she?' **_Raising an eyebrow he answered '_**Good enough to kill you if that's what you want to know' **_he winked. Iruka looked confused but went on _**'Well, the committee wants to know if she's can still fight, if she is then her next match will be...' **_his voice abandoned him when she appeared at the door _**'Go on, my next match will be when and with who?'**_ He stared stunned, she was really breathtakingly gorgeous, but the murderous intent in her eyes really freaked him out. She gave him an annoyed look and he hastily began to give her the details of her next match.

The committee decided that Kakashi was to supervise her at all times and especially be observant of her fighting. During her matches it was his job to watch out when she intended to make a final blow so he'd intervene and save her opponent from painful death. She would always stare back annoyed but inside she smiled that so far he'd be the only one to notice the exact moment when she'd make the final move. After winning all her matches undefeated and unscathed, she reached the final rounds.

She could sense the fear on everybody in the arena, even her opponents were scared. Surely this year's Chuunin exam's number one shinobi would be her, soon after she'd probably try for Jounin and so on until she were accepted by the ANBU which she was sure would impress her clan. She imagined the terror her enemies would experience by facing a masked ninja that controls mind and body. Lost in her evil thoughts she unconsciously smiled unaware that the copy ninja was staring. _**'Damn she looks so beautiful smiling, and I bet she's thinking of killing' **_he thought somewhat amused.

_**'Two more matches and everybody will have to acknowledge me as the best of Konoha, not to mention the Uchiha clan...' **_Confident as usual she stepped on the arena not even trying to think of what her opponent was like. She'd do as usual, close her eyes and gracefully dodge every attack then activate her technique once her opponent began tiring. But nothing would've prepared her to face a strange boy from an obscure dust-using clan, and to make her case worse, he had carefully observed all her matches and knew he'd win.

Before she closed her eyes he disappeared from view. She looked around wondering where he had jumped to, but he was nowhere to be seen. Something scraped her arm and when she looked there was a red string of blood. He scraped her other arm but there was nothing to be seen. She though maybe he was so fast that she couldn't see him and that would explain the dust appearing all over the place. Finally something interesting she thought, but no matter how fast, she'd see him with sharingan.

She became a bit bewildered when she realized she still couldn't see her opponent. And she needed their eyes to meet for her to whisper the signature technique and pull him into her trap. She jumped to the wall, but still he kept scratching her. To make things worse, every time he touched her he would drain some chakra. With the sharingan activated and him sucking chakra at that rate, not to mention the blood loss, she's have three minutes tops before she'd pass out.

She didn't notice when a carpet of dust that gathered underneath her feet and threw her off the wall. She got up and began coughing violently. Had she watched his previous matches, she would've known better than to breathe the dust. She felt the scraping on her insides and began vomiting blood. Kakashi looked around and saw how everybody seemed pleased by the turn of events and nobody intended to save her from a sure death. Unable to watch her die such a horrible death he jumped to the arena and declared the dust user a winner, thus ordering the boy to abort the technique.

As the dust flew out of her mouth, she fell into Kakashi's arms, unconscious and nearly dead. The dust gathered in front of them and the shinobi appeared smiling and pleased that he'd defeated the overconfident redhead. Reluctantly the medics appeared and took her way, murmuring under their breaths that Kakashi should've let her get what she deserved. He looked at them threatingly and they hurried away as he went towards a motioning Iruka.

_**'What the hell was that all about? You know it's against the rules to kill the opponent during the exams' **_Kakashi blurted angrily to a serious-faced Iruka. _**'Let's go somewhere more private... You know I'm against it too, but the committee determined that she's too dangerous and if she were to die in an accident then we were ordered to not intervene. They knew that she probably wouldn't be able to counterattack a dust-user and that's why they arranged that match. I'm not saying what you did was wrong, but just know that if they look at you angrily is because they would rather she had died.'**_

Kakashi couldn't believe what he had heard from the gentle Iruka. _**'Were the medics ordered to harm her too?' **_Iruka shook his head '_**Don't think so, but I'm sure that since she survived there might be an Uchiha or two who will try to visit so I suggest you stop looking daggers at me and run off to protect her while I inform the Hokage of the situation.'**_ The young shinobi then rushed separate ways.

On his way to the girl Kakashi mused that were it not for Uchiha Obito's lessons on being humane, he would've watched her die. And maybe the fact that she was so stunning made him somewhat softer. During the operation he watched carefully as the medical nin reconstructed the areas where the dust had eaten away tissue. Some hours they declared her life was out of danger and might regain consciousness in a day or two judging by her strength. Kakashi smiled pleased and sat on a chair, ready to wait out her waking as long as necessary.

The next morning when she opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was the copy ninja uncomfortably sleeping on a chair. She got off the bed and without a sound walked towards him. Cradling his head in one hand, he was leaning towards one side, his closed eyes facing downwards. She crouched under him, looking straight into his face, inspecting whatever features she could guess from the young man's covered mouth and eye. She was feeling attracted to him and resisted the urge to run her fingers through his spiky silver hair.

Right outside the window Kakashi stared amused as she inspected his shadow clone. He knew she was dangerous but wondered how she'd react to the clone waking up and trying to make a move at her. One of the fake Kakashi's hands descended on her shoulder and she stepped back in a flash. It opened its eyes looking confused at the angry kunnoichi. It lifted the head protector to supposedly activated sharingan but in a split second it disappeared as a kunai pierced it and lodged itself in the wall behind it.

The real Kakashi couldn't contain his amusement and laughed so hard that suddenly he found himself staring into two angry yellow eyes looking out the window. His face turned serious and he readied himself to fight the dangerous girl, but she just closed her eyes and walked back to the bed. _**'Aren't you going to try to kill me for pulling a prank on you?'**_ She stared annoyed _**'Maybe I will' 'Supposing you could even get close to touching me... geez and if that weren't a clone you would've touched my hair, I saw you...'**_

She stared back defiantly but her cheek began to burn. The only times she had blushed was when she was furious but strangely she was feeling peaceful. He smiled acknowledging her reddening face and she sighed unconsciously, surprising herself while at it. She took a pillow and covered most of her face with it, pretending to hide her shame as she stared straight into his eyes. He was too enraptured to notice that behind the pillow her lips were moving and in a flash her sharingan activated and he found himself again on the lonely hill.

He recognized the place and knowing he was trapped sat on the grass to wait out till she got tired and released the technique. It was a sunset too and he smiled as he saw a formation of birds fly into the distance. There was a cool breeze dancing around him and he found himself enjoying the surroundings. He felt so peaceful that at first he didn't notice the figure of the girl that approached from behind and sat quietly next to him. He stared into her eyes and whispered that he thought she was very beautiful. Then unable to contain himself he leaned towards her and pulling his mask down put his lips against hers.

The technique was instantly released and when he blinked he saw that his lips were in fact pressed against hers as he sat in the corner of the hospital bed. He slowly withdrew and she reopened her eyes looking shocked and bewildered. They both blushed as inside their heads each one realized they had never kissed anyone before. He heard someone approaching and in a flash he was sitting on the room's chair, mask in place and pretending to look out the window. When Iruka walked into the room, there was no way he could've ever imagined what had just happened.

The Hokage had sent as member of the Hyuuga clan to watch over the supposedly unconscious girl as the young shinobi walked towards a special meeting. _**'I heard what happened from Iruka and I am ashamed that the committee members didn't try to save one of our own village, no matter how unpleasant they found her. I am also aware that the Uchiha clan treats her like an outsider, much like they treat you, Hatake Kakashi. For that reason I am placing her under your care, anyways that should provide a good opportunity for you to train as well. If there are any complaints I will handle them personally as well as the punishments for trying to harm her. If there are no questions you are all dismissed.'**_

Satisfied with the Hokage's orders, Kakashi rushed back to the room, unable to wait until the next time she'd trap him in her world. Iruka watched concerned as he saw the copy ninja rush off eagerly and without a word to him. Last night he had read a disturbing medical report and knew that if Kakashi found out he'd go berserk. He reasoned it'd be better to try to convince the Hokage to take back death sentence implanted by the medical nin. As the Hyuuga shinobi left the room, Kakashi happily walked into the girl's world.

**Yes, the side story has kind of taken over, but I can't help it... I'm so exited, it's like they finally found their match. Do you like it so far?**


End file.
